Devil Trigger
by Lady Audentium
Summary: Escaping my imprisonment had been my only goal, making friends- and perhaps something more- was never something I thought I would ever experience again. But freedom and happiness always come with a price. Mine is watching and waiting, carefully pulling strings from the shadows. (MarcoxOC)
1. Escape

**Hello and welcome to my newest One Piece fanfiction! Who knew I still even liked this anime, am I right? But regardless, grab a drink, maybe a snack and I hope you enjoy what my brain refused to shut up about for several days straight. **

**Obligatory disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"You there! Stop!"

My heart leapt into my chest.

"It's no good, RUN!" the blonde man cried, pulling me along by the arm. The special chains around my wrists jangled as we gave up all pretense of stealth and made a break for the exit, my bare feet slapping on the cold metal floor matching pace with my pounding heart.

I dared not look back as the sound of approaching footsteps was only increasing until my heartbeat wasn't the only thing pounding in my ears. Tears began to stream from my eyes, I wouldn't, _couldn't_ go back. Not now, not that I've had a chance for freedom. I couldn't bear the thought of going back into that windowless room and putting on the white restraint jacket once more.

The blond haired blue eyed boy tugged me along urging me to go faster, but my breath was already beginning to get ragged and strained. I was running as fast as I could, but the restraints on my thin wrists sapped my strength.

A tug on the thin, ragged cloak I was wearing momentarily choked me before it was followed by, "I've got it!"

I cried out in fear and distress as the blonde's hold on me was momentarily broken. His bowl cut swirled around his face as he turned back to face my captor. "Duck!" he yelled and before I could do much more than blindly follow instruction, he was levelling a pistol at the one holding me.

My ears rang loudly as the gun fired and I felt my cloak come free before I was once again being pulled along. Before I could stop, I turned to see what had happened to see the horrifying sight of a man lying unmoving in a growing puddle of his own blood. The ones continuing to pursue us barely gave him a downwards glance as they stepped over his body and continued behind us.

Tripping over my own feet, I turned back to face forward as my hope turned to ash, "Kensei, there's no way we're going to make it! Look! The door!"

Sure enough the heavy main doors had begun to shut and the white light at the end of the tunnel began to slowly disappear. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out several round objects and with his teeth pulled the tabs on them causing them to start sparking. "Oh yes we are!" he cried before throwing them as far as he could. There was a brief moment where they bounced off the doors with an innocent 'ting' before there was a huge flash of light and a wave of scalding heat before the bang.

Throwing his free arm around me, the young man used his body to shield me from the blast of the bomb. The screams of the soldiers around us followed almost immediately before I was once again being pulled roughly by the arm. Rubble and stone continued to fall all around us. The light continued to dim as rubble piled up in front of the door, until only a single ray of light shone down through the dust that hung in the air.

The smoke cleared in a great sweep of a staff to reveal the guard Captain between us and freedom. His coat, worn off his shoulders like a cape, billowed in the breeze he'd created. The strong jawline eerily backlit by the light created a sharp outline of his face. The hollows of his deep set eyes and cheeks gave him a skull like appearance and I felt a deep seated cold fear take hold of me. I had nothing but horrible memories of this man.

"You have made a valiant effort, Kensei, but it was all for nothing. This is as far as you go. You will pay for your betrayal with your life." The large man spoke in a deep commanding voice exuding an intimidating air like none I'd ever felt before. "Return Zero-Five to us right now and I will ensure your death is a painless one." the butt of the stave was levelled towards Kensei's face and the last of the smoke cleared to show that we were surrounded by more men in white outfits armed with rifles and swords alike.

I clung fearfully to the blue eyed boy beside me. I didn't want to go back into the hands of these monsters but the thought of Kensei suffering more because of helping me cut deep. Slowly I began to release my grip, if it would save the one person who had shown me any kindness, I should give myself up.

Putting his hands over mine, Kensei gently pulled my hands away from his arm and pushed me slightly away from his body. Confused I stared at him as he grinned comfortingly at me, "Don't worry, I won't be dying here." turning towards the guard captain, Kensei addressed him, "You can't stop what I've done here! This will all end one way or another!" he once more pulled more bombs from his pockets and in one fluid motion lit them all, "Run, Ardyn!" he cried before throwing the explosives behind us.

"I won't let you!" the captain cried before lunging towards us, arm extended to grab me and staff raised to hit my blonde savior. For a moment I was stunned in fear until I heard the gunshot and watched the captain fall to the side.

Kensei's voice rang out true in the aftermath "RUN!" and I didn't question it any further before my legs propelled me forwards, adrenaline pumping through my system, fueling me forwards. The chaos all around seemed to happen in slow motion as men screamed and began to panic from the explosions. Only a few of them seemed to be focused on me as they all began to flee for their lives in all directions, trampling and hindering their still focused colleagues in the process.

"Keep running! Don't look back!" the young man called as I reached the rubble that was all that remained of the front door. Unfortunately, his command caused me to do exactly the opposite and just as i climbed to the top of the pile I glanced over my shoulder to see Kensei lighting more bombs as he pinned the Captain to the ground.

"KENSEI!" I screamed in fear. He couldn't let those go off! He would die!

The young boy looked up at me and smiled genuinely, "Don't worry, Ardyn I won't be dying here."

I opened my mouth to protest, only to be blinded by a flash of light and an explosion that rocked the entire building. The heat seared my face as the blast blew me out into the courtyard. My ears were ringing once again with the intensity of the blast as I tumbled ass over teakettle into the dry grass. Rocks and bits of stone peppered the grounds as well as my unprotected body. Instinctively I curled into a tight ball to try and protect myself.

A moment passed with my face buried in my arms and when I wasn't crushed by any falling debris I allowed myself a careful glance up. My eyes widened in shock when I saw only a bare skeleton of the building that had once caused me so much agony. The once imposing stone fortress was ablaze with flames running all the way up to the very top of the tallest tower.

Guards and white lab coats alike scrambled for their lives and desperately searched for a way to quench the hungry flames. I sat in shock and awe at the awesome sight before me and I felt my eyes begin to burn. How on earth could Kensei have survived that blast? There's no possible way, he was right in the middle of it.

My stomach dropped into my ankles as I leapt to my feet- a mistake that left me feeling dizzy and unable to see clearly for a moment- and desperately searched the courtyard for any sign of him.

There was none. He had given his life for me in that last moment so that I could escape.

A sob wracked its way out of my chest a moment before a skinny man with overly large glasses spotted me, "Do not let Zero-Five escape! Our research needs to be continued!" he screeched in his reedy almost pre-pubescent voice which clashed heavily with his wildly untamed white hair and bent posture that only comes with old age.

Glaring hatefully at him, I turned and without a second thought ran as fast as my legs would carry me out the front gate that was open according to Kensei's plan. I couldn't afford to let myself get caught now and let my friend's sacrifice go to waste.

My heart beat harder than ever before as my lungs pumped air in and out of my body as best they could. The road down the hill was uneven and full of gravel with tiny sharp rocks that I could feel digging into the soft soles of my feet. I could not afford to stop, however as I could hear the clamor of armed guards close on my heels.

The chains sapping my strength were starting to take a heavy toll on my body as my legs began to give way beneath my weight. A particularly bad stumble sent me staggering dangerously close to the edge of the road which was bordered by a steep cliff. I desperately attempted to steer myself away from its unforgiving edge but my legs once again gave out beneath me and with a scream of terror i tumbled over the edge.

Curling into a tight ball I tried to avoid injury as much as I possibly could but the sharp rocks dug into every bit of my body. I landed heavily, the wind knocked from my lungs. Frozen with shock I couldn't do anything more than desperately attempt to draw air into my lungs with very minimal success.

A distance voice cursed, "Shit! It fell down! We'll go down and trap it against the cliff come on!"

"It's a miracle, it's still alive!" called another as they ran off.

A ragged breath finally entered my lungs before I started coughing violently and winced when it pulled on several tender muscles and bones. Rolling over, I clawed my way up onto all fours before I laboriously pushed myself up. I couldn't afford to wait here for them to corner me like they said they would. I needed to escape.

Glancing up I saw my salvation.

A town.

Stumbling into a shuffling, limping run I made my way over to where I knew other people were. Ones that weren't employed under the so called "scientists" who worked up in the newly destroyed lab.

People were milling all about the edge of the houses and shops, watching with horror as the large building atop the mountain burned to ash. A few women noticed me and covered their mouths in shock.

"Help! Please help me." I begged approaching the closest woman, my voice ragged and weak. Her hair was tied in a bun and she had a homely air to her.

Her brown eyes stared at me in horror, "My poor dear, what on earth has happened to you?" she asked me, terrified.

"The Lab blew up and I was finally able to escape, please help me. Don't let those men get me." i pointed to the guards who had finally reached the bottom of the road and were sprinting towards us at full speed. It would only be another moment or two before they reached me.

"Young lady what were you doing up there? And why are you-?"

"She's got a demon in her! Look! She's wearing those special chains!" a man cried from my left and roughly grabbed me by the wrist and held my arms above my head to show the other villagers. I screamed in pain as it stretched my wounded body.

"Please," I choked, "please don't let me be taken back, I promise I won't hurt anybody!" hope was dying in my chest. Would these people really not help me?

"Demon! Go back to hell!" another man from the crowd cried as the guards approached en masse.

Panicked, I began to struggle from the one holding me, desperate to escape. "Let me go!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. I glanced to the woman I'd approached and my heart broke completely to see her glaring at me with the same hatred that the man had spoken with in his voice.

Without warning, the man holding me threw me down at the feet of the guards who were waiting patiently to see what would happen. "Here," the man spat, "keep this under better watch, it put us all in danger. Just look what it did to your base!"

I lay on the ground where I'd been thrown, curled up in a ball trying to hide from the word and hoping against hope that if I curled up small enough that I would just disappear into the ground. The pain from my injuries began to make itself known and I no longer had the strength to attempt to flee, my feet were no doubt bleeding from the treatment I'd put them through just now.

"Yes, it is very dangerous, your assistance in catching it is greatly appreciated. We'll make sure it's locked up nice and tight." rough hands grabbed my arms and shoulders and without a care for my well being, hauled me up onto my feet. "It won't be seeing the daylight again for a _very_ long time after what it pulled today."

I looked up in time to see the one speaking grin cruelly. I recognized him as the guard lieutenant, he was a cruel man who drew great satisfaction from my suffering. More than once he had personally make sure to make every bit of my existence as hellish as possible. No, I would not go quietly. I would not go back. I would rather die than spend one more minute in that hell.

"That wasn't m-!" I was cut off in my defense when he backhanded me across the side of my face.

"You can't afford to let it speak, it talks of nothing but lies." he lied, as the crowd hummed in agreement.

A coppery taste drifted into my mouth and I could tell that the inside of my cheek was bleeding. The last of my resolve melted away after that last hit and I let my weight rest entirely on the two men supporting me. I was caught. That was that. I was going back whether I liked it or not.

Thick silent tears fell down my cheeks and a cut began to sting on my face. So this was it then was it… this is how I would spend the rest of my life. A caged animal.

"I can't sit by and watch this anymore." the click of a pistol cocking caught my attention as my head snapped up, "Let the girl go, _now._"

This person sounded like a man but with the traditional geisha hairstyle and pink kimono, I was confused. Maybe someone else had spoken? But… whoever this was… was helping me?

"This demon isn't a girl, it just takes the form of one. You've been fooled by its lies." the Lieutenant answered shakily, clearly intimated by the person holding a gun to his head. I stared in awe, I had never seen him scared before.

"People like you disgust me." the mysterious man, pushed the gun against his skin. "Let her go, i won't ask again." the rage was clear in his voice and i felt myself becoming scared and intimidated.

"I would listen to him, boys. Izo isn't one to make idle threats." another male voice spoke up and the ones holding me turned to see another figure in a white suit and a very tall pompadour. He was holding twin blades and stood with a lazy confidence.

A fragile hope began to once again take hold in my heart. I renewed my struggle to get away, planting my feet and thrusting upwards as hard as my weakened limbs would push. For a moment their combined grip weakened and i nearly broke free, but before I could take a step forward, one of them grabbed the collar of my ragged cloak and pulled me back. This time he wrapped his arm around my neck and began to choke me.

"Filthy demon, hold still."

The Lieutenant grit his teeth until a vein popped on his forehead, "How dare you interfere in our business? Don't you know who we're funded by?"

"I think you got bigger problems if you don't know who _we_ are, yoi." a third man called from a rooftop, he wore a purple shirt and had a shock of blonde hair atop his head. Across his chest was emblazoned a blue cross with a half moon curving upwards through the center. I watched in awe as blue flames sprout up around his form.

One moment, I was being choked, the next I had collapsed to the ground as the guards around me forgot about their job in their fear. "W-Whitebeard Pirates!" they cried in terror. At their exclamation, the townspeople similarly scattered in panic. They rushed to homes and any place of refuge they could find. Some screamed mostly indecipherable phrases including more calls of "demons" and "pirates".

I covered my eyes to protect them from the dust and debris being thrown up in their wake. Instinctively I curled into a ball to avoid being stepped on. With the soldiers having retreated several steps behind me, I was now in open area and in definite danger of being trampled.

"I think you boys understand the predicament you're in now, yeah?" the one in the white stated rhetorically.

I think he may have tapped his swords on something, but I was too enamored with the man wreathed in blue flames to pay much attention elsewhere. He was unlike anyone I'd ever seen, whatever let him stay unsinged within those flames was beyond my comprehension.

"So we'll give you a choice, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. But either way the girl _will_ be coming with us." the pink robed (wo)man stated without any room left for argument.

"L-lieutenant, what do we do?" one of the grunts asked, fear clearly evident in his voice.

There was a beat of tense silence as the newly appointed leader weighed his very limited options. I glanced up to see the lieutenant was still on the dangerous end of the pistol pointed to his head, sweat bulleted down his temples. The sound of his teeth grinding was clearly audible even from my position on the ground.

"It's not worthwhile to fight here and die for that… _thing,_ boys."

"But sir-!" cried one of the others.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME, PRIVATE! Our employers wouldn't want to cross Whitebeard. Plus, this isn't a fight we will win. Not against three Commanders." he ground out.

The man in the kimono pulled his gun away with a small, triumphant smirk but he did not step away, nor did he disarm the weapon. I watched with only minimal relief as the troupe of soldiers retreated back up to the ruined lab. Once they were gone, I was left alone with these so called Whitebeard pirates.

The closest one in the pink kimono turned towards me and upon making eye contact my body flew back into a panic. My heart raced and my breath came quick. Scrambling to get on my feet, I turned to crawl away only for my arms to give out beneath me. I desperately kicked my legs to futilely attempt to get to my feet but they were no longer strong enough to support me either. The dirt beneath them started to change to a rusty red as I lacerated my already injured soles.

"It's okay, you're safe now. We won't hurt you, are you alright?" the pick robed one knelt down and extended his hand to me a genuinely kind smile stretching his painted lips.

"I don't want to go back." I whimpered and whipped my head around frantically as the one with the tall hair and white outfit approached me from behind. Once again i struggled to get to my feet but found my limbs were even weaker than before and my arms gave out completely.

"Woah there, careful now." strong hands caught my shoulders just before I hit the unforgiving ground and i glanced up into the widely grinning face of the man in white. Now that he was closer I could see he had a scar tracing the outside of his left eye.

"My name is Izo, what's yours?" the one in pink introduced himself as the man who had been wreathed in the blue flames landed behind him.

Everything in my body had shut down in absolute panic. Speaking was no longer something I was capable of, it was all I could do to not pass out completely. I was completely paralyzed unable to move a muscle while also shaking uncontrollably. My breathing was hard and fast while my heart raced faster than ever before in my ears.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. You're never going to see those men ever again. We're going to take you far away from here alright?" Izo stated gently before glancing at the one behind me and giving him a knowing nod.

"Alright, up we go." the hands under my shoulders slowly pulled me up until i was standing on my own two feet again. Like lightning the sting of my injuries lanced through my body and shocked me out of my panic state.

"Where am i going? Who are you? Why are you…?" I couldn't finish my sentence as my throat closed up with emotion. These people were showing me more kindness in the first few minutes they'd met me than the whole of my time in the lab. Well… with the exception of Kensei… my heart twisted hard at the memory of him.

The arms holding me up disappeared and as my full weight was placed onto my feet. My knees immediately gave way and I started to fall forwards. Adrenaline suddenly spiking, I braced for impact only for the same arms from before to wrap around my middle and once again keep me from collapsing.

Alarm bells were echoing my head but I no longer had the energy to resist. My body had run out of adrenaline to produce for my body and combined with the cuffs around my wrists, I was quickly losing the ability of movement. In a daze of exhaustion I didn't have the ability to resist or help the one currently lifting me up so one of his arms supported my back while the other rested under my knees.

As the group began to walk, my eyes came to rest on the one in the purple shirt, more specifically his tattoo. It must have represented something, probably the symbol of the Whitebeard pirates they claimed to be a part of. Clearly he was very proud of this affiliation if he bore the mark so openly and with such pride. It was such a simple but easily recognizable design. My mind happily wandered as my eyes glazed over and began to drift shut.

"My dear, you're staring…" Izo leaned down and whispered to me and I snapped out of my wandering thoughts with a jolt. I'd been staring? But it was only at the tattoo, was that bad? Maybe I wasn't supposed to look?

"Do you like what you see, girlie?" The one in the purple shirt quipped a grin sliding over his face.

I stared back in horror as I glanced between his face and his tattoo until I realized his tattoo was on his chest. His bare chest. His bare, very chiselled chest.

I felt my face heat up all the way to my ears as I stuttered trying my best to apologise, fearful of what he would do. Had I offended him? Tears began to trail down my cheeks.

Izo 'tsk-ed' in displeasure and smacked Marco across the chest, "Ow, what? She was staring at me."

"She's been obviously treated poorly here Marco, don't be rude. Plus she was probably staring at your tattoo instead, she's likely never seen one before." he hissed between gritted teeth.

"I can give you some pointers on how to talk to women if you're having trouble, bird brain." the one carrying me joked, the mirth clear in his voice. I watched as Marco frowned and rose to the taunt.

"I don't need help talking to women, Thatch!"

The two others burst into laughter at his outburst only moments before flames sprouted around his form once more. Once again I was staring in awe, up close I could even see purples and greens mixed in with the azure tendrils. Most interestingly, they didn't produce any discernible heat and even though they touched Izo's kimono, it did not catch on fire.

"I'm going ahead to warn Pops. Don't want him to be surprised about this." Marco stated, still seemingly irritated with the other two before he jumped into the air and the once formless flames transformed into wings and I watched in absolute rapture as he flew away.

* * *

The next little while passed in a blur as I began to relax and start to trust the ones that had come to my rescue. My head became heavy and eventually I had trouble keeping my eyes open. The steady rocking motion of Thatch carrying me, combined with his body heat- I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so warm- was absolute heaven.

At some point we boarded a ship, there was bustling activity and people seemed to be talking in my general direction, but the specifics of their words escaped me. The low rumble in my ear tipped me off to Thatch speaking but I just continued to fall deeper into sleep. Metal clinking together roused me slightly but it didn't keep my attention for long as I drifted back off to dozing…

...until the cuffs dropped from my wrists.

Immediately I was awake and panicking, "NO!" I screamed as I dropped to the hard wood of the deck.

Thatch and Izo staring at me in shock was the last thing I remember before my vision exploded in white.

* * *

**Terrible, heart-wrenching cliff hangers give me life. There will very likely be more :D**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Call Me by My Name

**Hello all! I'm back with a new chapter! It's a little later than I'd hoped but that's life. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations and thank you to all who have favorited and followed the story!**

Coming back into awareness, the first thing I

* * *

noticed was that I was comfortable. The bed beneath me was soft and the covers were warm. I must still be in a dream as my bed was barely more than a slab of wood and a ratty blanket. There was a steady beep emanating from my right, taking a deep breath I opened my eyes and for the first time in recent memory, I actually felt completely rested.

The room around me was dark but even with minimal light I could still tell that this was not my usual, windowless room. This place was white, clean and smelled of disinfectant. My previous room was decrepit, moldy and had a constant scurrying of rats across the stone floor.

My heart began to race in fear, where was I? How did I get here?

A sudden rush of memories flooded into my mind. The escape, Kensei's sacrifice, the Whitebeard rescue and the-

Panicked, I whipped my head down to see my wrists. Empty. The beeping beside me began to accelerate in time with my racing heartbeat and that's when I noticed the patch on the back of my hand.

A needle was firmly embedded into my vein and attached to a tube running upwards into a bag full of a clear liquid. Breathing hard and fast, the beeping machine accelerating to dangerous levels until it sounded closer to a steady flat line than individual sounds.

Desperately I began to claw at the needle in my skin. Get it out. _Get it out_. _**Get it out.**_

"_**GET IT OUT!" **_I screamed and the tape and gauze finally came loose and I yanked the sharp object from my skin.

The machine beside me began to scream an alarm just in time for a woman in a white dress to burst through the door.

Memories immediately resurfaced. The white room. The white outfits. _The needle_.

I wasn't restrained. I took that opportunity.

Leaping from the bed, I slipped only once. The bandages on my feet were slippery against the smooth floor.

"Wait! You're injured! Please, let us help you." she cried reaching out to grab me but I was too quick and dodged her hands. Quickly leaping over the bed, I knocked over several pieces of equipment before I was able to quickly dash out the door.

I couldn't remember the last time I had this much energy or felt this well rested. Normally the cuffs-

THE CUFFS!

"_**Danger. We are in danger."**_

"No no no." I chanted under my breath as I continued to dash through the hallways taking random turns until I found a set of stairs.

"_**Do not lie."**_

"Don't talk to me, demon." I hissed at the voice in my head as I quickly climbed the stairs before me, feet protesting all the way up.

There was a door at the top of the long staircase, without any hesitation I burst through it. Light blinded me for a moment before my eyes adjusted and I was able to see again.

On deck there were groups of people. The closest ones stared at me in shock and confusion while the others didn't seem to take note of my presence at all and continued laughing and drinking.

Pirates. These men were pirates.

I stood in fear and shock at the sight that lay before me. The deck was expansive and there must have been nearly a hundred men on deck.

"What are you doing out of the infirmary, brat?" a deep, gravelly voice addressed me and I whipped my head to the side to see the largest man I'd ever laid eyes on. He must have easily been fifty feet tall. He was sat in a large chair taking up a good portion of the deck, but what was most captivating were his eyes that pinned me in place by the sheer intensity of the stare. I understood where the tattoo of the man in purple had come from, this must be Whitebeard himself as his great white moustache curved upwards in a perfect crescent.

I stared up in horror, completely at a loss for how to respond. What did one say to a multi-story-tall man? Others had stopped their festivities to turn and pay attention to what was happening between me and their captain.

"_**We are in danger."**_ the demon stated in my head as the handle of a white katana appeared in my grip.

Terror took hold of me, "No, no no stop! Stop!" I cried trying desperately to pry the sword handle from my grasp. But the demon held fast and I couldn't even uncurl my fingers as the ghostly white flames engulfed my arm.

"I asked you a question, brat." the same rumbling voice insisted and I glanced up to lock eyes with Whitebeard glaring fiercely down at me. Clearly he did not like being ignored, "Are you attempting to challenge me here?"

A big scurry among the others on deck had the rest reaching for weapons and assuming battle stances. Scanning the deck, it became apparent that I was surrounded by hostile pirates now.

"No, get back! I can't control it! Please, stop!" I cried, terrified.

The familiar pressure on my mind appeared as the demon tried to take control of my body. The ghostly flames continued to spread as my shoulders and upper body became engulfed. Deep down I knew this was a losing battle, it always was.

"What's she doing, Pops? I don't think she wants to fight, but..." a voice stated from the crowd.

"Someone find Commander Thatch and Izo!" called another.

I screamed in effort of holding the demon at bay but ultimately the familiar weightlessness consumed me as I took a backseat in my own mind. The ghostly flames consumed me as the demon manifested its glowing form above me, a giant specter holding its own version of the sword that now rested in my own hand.

My body moved on its own, now under the control of the devil within me. Assuming a fighting stance, the demon held the sword out directly in front of him. "_**Come, I am ready."**_ my lips moved but it was not my voice, it echoed with an otherworldly air.

"Oi," a familiar lazy voice called. My body turned towards it, "you already tried this once, remember yoi? We're not here to fight, we're only trying to help girlie." the purple shirted man spoke with a well guarded laziness. He stood with a hand on his hip, half lidded stare levelled solely on my body.

"Commander Marco!" cried the crowd.

I screamed at him to run, to hide, anything to get away from this demon taking over my will. My mouth refused to move despite my insistence.

"_**It is my duty to protect my host, even one as inadequate as this one."**_

"We went through this already, yoi. No one here is going to hurt her." he responded, crossing his arms and taking a slightly firmer stance.

Already been through this once? What was he talking about?

"Contain your power, brat. I don't like kids who don't listen to their parents." Whitebeard rumbled and thrust the butt of his halberd into the deck. A rush of wind threatened to knock me over but the demon held us strong against it.

I was in danger, this was Whitebeard, he could squash me like a bug and there wouldn't be anything I could do to stop him. It was unlikely that the demon possessing me would even be enough to do anything. The rustling of weapons around me suggested that the situation was escalating in the worst possible way.

Tears began to overflow onto my cheeks as I locked eyes with Marco. I desperately tried to convey my fear and lack of control over the situation. On some level I must have connected with him because his expression softened ever so slightly as I continued to cry silently, engulfed in the demon's power.

"_**I answer to no one, my power is my own."**_ the demon answered Whitebeard's statement. The tension increased tenfold as it refused to back down from the threat of the intimidating captain.

"She's threatening Pops!" yelled a man from the surrounding crowd. I tried to deny it, I had no hand in this, the demon refused to listen to me.

"Take a deep breath, focus yoi. You can control this, girlie." Marco stated calmly staring directly into my eyes with a determination that I could feel through the air. His shoulders lit on fire with his now familiar blue flames, yet again I was captivated by their beauty. "Deep breath in," he demonstrated and the flames grew bigger and brighter.

Instinctively, I followed him and drew a deep breath into my lungs, likewise the ghostly specter above me solidified into a clearer image, "And let it out." he blew out the breath he'd been holding and the flames shrank and dimmed.

As I followed, the ghostly image above me dimmed and I felt its hold on my mind slip. Shocked and hopeful with this new step towards dominating the demon, I refused to let go and continued to breathe deeply. My eyes closed of their own accord to allow me to concentrate better. "Focus, it holds no power over you. You control it, yoi"

I felt myself slip somewhat. I was in control? I had never been in control of this thing inside me. Was that possible? I had always been told that _it_ controlled _me_, not the other way around.

For a moment the ghostly flames around me gew brighter than before as the demon focused on Marco and raised the sword to attack. "_**I do not answer to you, I answer to no one."**_

My eyes snapped open as the sword began to descend. Marco didn't even budge and continued to stare intently at me. I felt a cold wave of fear wash through my body, he was going to die. That sword would kill him!

"NO!" I screamed and with all my might I surged against the demon's hold. I felt something break deep in the recesses of my mind as the blade stopped barely a hair's breadth above Marco's head. Eyes wide with fear and strain, I stared at the proudly grinning Whitebeard pirate.

"See, girlie? You can control it. Deep breath again, you can do this, yoi."

Tears continued to stream from my eyes. Breathing was hard, it was taking everything I had to keep the sword from rending him in two. I was barely able to manage quick shallow breaths let alone the deep calming ones he was telling me to do.

"_You can do this, yoi."_ his encouragement echoed in my head. He… believed in me. Only one person had ever believed in me before. Gritting my teeth, I sucked in a breath and biting down so hard I thought my teeth would crack, I strained my muscles and slowly but surely managed to pull the sword away from his head.

The demon fought me the whole way, the blade visibly shook with our struggle, "_**You are not worthy to command my will."**_ it spoke with a seething rage.

Breathing out in a big gust of wind, the aura surrounding me dimmed as I regained control over my body once again. Taking another deep breath was easier as the ghostly flames extinguished little by little until only my sword arm was encased. "Go back… to hell… you bastard." I cursed it through gritted teeth.

The voice chuckled in my head as the body disappeared from the air above me and the blade evaporated until only the glowing white hilt was left. "_**Very well, I shall accept my defeat with dignity." **_as his voice faded from my head, the hilt disappeared and I felt my knees buckle beneath me.

"Hang in there, girlie, I got you." Marco reassured me as I landed in a pair of arms and was saved from the unforgiving wood deck. For moment, there was silence from around us. No one barely dared to breathe as I instinctively started to curl into a ball. Any moment I'd be hauled up and locked away in a cell. I'd attacked them, I was a danger, this wouldn't be tolerated. It never was, even when the lab rats had prodded and pushed me past my limits.

My body began to shake uncontrollably, a clear indicator that a panic attack was setting in. Any moment now they would turn on me. They would attack they would-

A hand suddenly appeared on my buzzed head and began to comfortingly rub circles on my scalp. "See? I knew you could do it, girlie." the one holding me stated with a confidence in my ability like I'd never experienced before. I risked a glance up to see this 'Marco' grinning down at me.

A door slamming and hurried footsteps had me gripping his shirt tightly in fear as I turned to see Thatch and Izo push their way to the front of the crowd. "Pops, Marco! What happened?" the one in white asked with terror over his features. Izo was similarly fearful but it quickly morphed to shock when he saw me clinging tightly to Marco.

"The brat lost control of her power." Whitebeard grumbled lowly and the bass of his voice vibrated through my entire body causing my adrenaline to spike. Any minute now I'd be taken away to a barred room. The captain had clearly taken offence with my actions. I'd attacked his crew right in front of him. I was a danger. _I was a danger, I needed to be locked away._

Once again I started to tremble in utter terror. There was no telling what these pirates would do with me now. "Woah, hey girlie, calm down. You're okay." Marco continued to brush my shaven head but it was no longer calming and only served to spike my anxiety further.

"She lost control? Again? How did you stop it?" Thatch gasped, arms spread wide, head whipping back and forth between the one I clung to as a lifeline and Whitebeard himself.

"The cuffs…" I breathed, panicked. My eyes were pried open as far as they would go and they refused to close.

"Girlie…?"

"Please! I need the cuffs! I can't control this thing inside me!" Something in me broke completely as I slid to my knees, cradling my head in my hands. My chest heaved with quick, shallow breath that did little to ease my stress. Rubbing my shaking hands together I tried to get them to stop trembling and bring some warmth back to my cold and clammy fingers.

A comforting hand gently started to rub my exposed back and I flinched away from the contact.

_Hands grabbing my arms, forcefully lifting me up and dragging me away flashed across my mind, a familiar reedy voice "It's no more use for today. Take it away." _echoed in my ears. No, I couldn't go back to that cell, that wretched existence. Chained away like a feral animal.

_But what choice did I have?_

I was a danger to everything and everyone around me. The chains were the only thing that kept the demon even remotely at bay_._ I owed it to everyone on this ship to just be locked away and forgotten about.

But Kensei.

He had risked and given everything to free me. Didn't I owe it to him to live?

My vision began to bend in and out of focus as I started to lose consciousness.

The hand appeared on my back again, just as gentle as before and in my panicked state I ducked away, backing into a set of legs as I turned to stare up at the men currently surrounding me.

Izo was kneeling beside me, his hand stretched out;Thatch stood to my left; and it was Marco who I'd bumped into. All three men looked worried and concerned. Distantly I could hear murmuring from the rest of the deck but I couldn't make out the words even if I wanted to.

"The cuffs? What you mean, dear?" Izo inquired gently as he offered his hand, likely to help me stand but I couldn't manage more than a distant stare. "Do you mean the sea stone shackles we removed?"

Yes, the cuffs, I needed them.

Nodding, I thrust my hands forward, offering my wrists so they could be put on. The three men stared in shock at my apparent willingness to be shackled. Izo shared an uneasy glance with the other two men before turning back to me, deep concern etched into every line of his face.

"No, we can't put those on you, it would be inhuman to do so when you're in such a state." he replied softly, "Now come, we need to get you back to the infirmary. You need time to heal."

I shook my head violently from side to side as I lunged towards Izo and grabbed the front of his kimono, "No, I need them, _I need them!_ I can't control this thing inside me! I don't want to hurt anyone, please!" I begged, tears streamed down my face.

"You're going to be alright. I promise, okay? You won't have to worry about that while we're here." he gently cupped the side of my face and smiled reassuringly, "We are strong, even if it does take you over again, you won't hurt us. We are the Whitebeard Pirates, you are safe here with us, it's okay," Izo started to tear up himself, "you can rest, everyone is safe here."

I choked on the lump that swelled in my throat a moment before the dam broke inside my chest and I began to cry, truly sob. I hadn't been safe in so long, surrounded by people who said I couldn't hurt them. Did I truly not need the shackles anymore? A large part of me doubted it but as I cried into Izo's chest, and his arms wrapped around my back, I let myself believe that, even if it was only for a moment.

! $! #$ !#

Coming back to awareness, the first thing I noticed was the harsh smell of antiseptic. The steady beep of a heart rate monitor sounded to my left and light snoring emanated to my right.

A streak of fear shot through me. There was someone in the room with me.

Carefully I opened my eyes and turned my head to see the man in white- Thatch was his name I think- sleeping soundly, arms crossed over his chest and head resting on the wall behind him. There was very little light to be had except for the small standing light illuminating the room from the desk beside him.

Glancing around the room, I tried to see if I could determine the time, but my eyes locked onto the steady drip of the bag, suspended in the air by a metal pole. A tube extended out the bottom and I followed it with increasing horror and distress as I saw it connect to my arm down into the back of my hand.

The heart rate monitor beeped my distress as a wave of panic swept over my body. "Get it out, _get it out, __**get it out.**_" I chanted desperately clawing at the needle firmly embedded and attached to the back of my hand.

"Woah, hey there," a calming voice spoke hurriedly as a large pair of hands placed themselves over mine.

Surprised, I jolted out of my panic to glance over to Thatch. His cheerful face was adorned with his usual grin that held so much genuine joy I was absolutely entranced as he gently pulled my fingers away from the needle.

"There, that's better now isn't it?" he murmured quietly as he continued to hold my hand.

Looking back at the tube attached to me I felt a cold wave of fear wash through me. Images of black and blue splotches appeared across my arms, swollen and so painful I remembered spending nights wide awake, unable to sleep through the pain. My breathing quickened as the images refused to go away no matter how many times I shut my eyes.

A warm pressure appeared on my hand that pulled me out of my spiral. Thatch's callused thumb was rubbing comforting circles into the back of my hand. It was such a simple action but I felt myself relaxing back into the pillow behind me as my heart slowed and the phantom pains faded completely.

"You gave us all quite the scare today." he spoke with a lilt and I felt my heart speed up ever so slightly. His hand tightened comfortingly around mine, "Hey, no it's okay, I meant that we were worried about you. Your injuries were quite serious, and pushing yourself so hard so soon after your treatment began was dangerous."

I paused for a moment to process what he'd said, "You… weren't afraid?" I glanced up, eyebrows drawn down in confusion. "But… I almost killed one of you… Marcus." I think that was his name at least, my brain was refusing to work properly in my shock.

"_Marcus-!"_ the man wheezed before devolving into full bellied laughter. Throwing his head back he continued to guffaw with a strength that shook his whole body. His laugh was infectious and after a moment I couldn't help the grin that began to tug at the corners of my mouth even as I blushed in embarrassment. "Ah, I'm sorry for laughing, it's just too perfect." Thatch apologised as he wiped tears from his eyes and a couple wayward giggles escaped him, "I think you mean Marco, although while your concern is appreciated, there's very little chance you would have even scratched him let alone killed him."

Marco! Dammit, yeah that was it. I furrowed my brow in confusion once again, the grin slipping from my face, "Why?"

"You don't know?" he was surprised, and I felt shame as I shook my head back and forth, clueless. "Marco has one of the rare Mythical Devil Fruits, the Phoenix. He has healing powers along with his phoenix form, his wounds heal instantly." Thatch explained sincerely, no trace of shame anywhere in his voice.

I felt my eyes widen in awe, that would explain why he was able to fly and produce his blue flames. Relief flooded through me for a guilt I didn't know i'd been holding on to. No wonder Marco hadn't been scared by the blade descending to his head, he wouldn't have been hurt at all. Izo was right, I wasn't a danger here. If they had someone like Marco on their side, I didn't have to worry about hurting anyone.

Thatch continued to rub and reassuringly squeeze my hand. "I don't think we were ever properly introduced in all the excitement, my name is Thatch. I'm the Fourth Division Commander under the Whitebeard pirates. Marco- or Markus as you called him-" Thatch paused to giggle, "is the First Division Commander and Izo- the man who wears the pink kimono- is the 16th Division Commander. What's your name?"

"My name…" I hadn't forgotten, Kensei had helped me remember when the scientists refused to call me anything but the numbers tattooed on the inside of my wrist. I glanced down the black blocky numbers, "My name is Ardyn," I spoke softly, something twisted uncomfortably at the mention of it. It did nothing but remind me of my time in the lab and the optimistic young man who had given his life to help me escape. "But I don't want you to call me that."

Thatch nodded in understanding, "Alright then, what would you like us to call you?"

I paused in thought for a moment, "I'd like it to be similar I think."

"Hmm, Aerin? Arwen? Eowen?" the brown haired man started to throw out suggestions but I shook my head no to each one, none of them felt right, they all seemed too… impressive, too dramatic. They all implied things that were not true of me.

More names continued to be rattled off by the exuberant man beside me, but it all began to turn into a constant hum of noise as my eyes began to grow heavy and droop down. He had continued to absentmindedly massage my hand and the gentle pressure was lulling me back to sleep. I couldn't remember the last time I had been so comfortable, warm and… safe.

"What about Arry?"

The name cut through my drowsiness like a hot knife through butter and I instantly felt a sense of recognition and peace, "Yeah… I like… Arry…" I managed to mumble before exhaustion overtook me and the world faded from around me.

"Alright, Arry it is." Thatch acknowledged quietly as he gently placed my hand to rest on my chest, "Sleep well, Arry."

* * *

**Thatch is such a good bean, I love him so much ;A;**

**Thank you for reading! Leave me with a review if you'd like! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
